The Night Before Life Goes On
by a little duckling
Summary: He buried his nose in her thick hair, soft and sweet-smelling and a reminder that even though they would be parting by the time the sun rose tomorrow morning, they had this one last night together, and he swore he was going to make it count.


**Hey guys!**

**So I've had this story in my head for literally months but I didn't have any motivation to actually write it. Two days ago I was on tumblr and hit my daily post limit so to kill time I started drafting this chapter. I except it'll wind up being around 2 or 3 overall.**

**Enjoy!**

**And once again, this story has really graphic smut. So. You were warned.**

**-Dana**

**P.S. Title is inspired by a Carrie Underwood song I feel kind of suits this fic. Go listen to it, it's a great song!**

**...**

_Knock knock._

Finn was less than excited to put down the Xbox remote. He had reached level 14 of Call of Duty and was really getting in the zone. Those zombies were dropping like flies.

He straightened out his flannel shirt, which he now realized was buttoned incorrectly, and combed through his messy hair with his fingers. It wasn't like he _really _cared what he looked like, but it was 11 PM and whoever it was probably was here for a reason.

As he opened the door, the June humidity filtered in from outside. Summer was already settling in and the Midwest was welcoming a particularly heated one this year. The crickets were particularly active on this night but everything else was calm and peaceful and at harmony.

That was, until Finn saw who was standing before him.

It stuck him in the moment that he looked _terrible._

"Good evening Finn."

His fiancé smiled cheerfully. She was wearing a summery green dress with a lace trim along the bottom and a cream colored sweater covering her arms.

"Um… uh… hi Rachel… come in!" Finn sputtered awkwardly gathering himself from the distraction of her chocolatey eyes, sparkling in the moonlight. Damn, did she always have to look so cute?

"What brings you here?" he asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Rachel stepped in dropped her purse next to the shoe rack by the door, pulling out several DVDs from under her arm.

"Kurt left these DVDs at my house after our monthly Barbra movie night last Tuesday. Just dropping by to return them." She leaned down, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear and setting them down on top of the pile next to the TV. "Didn't Kurt tell you I was coming?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"He and Blaine went on a campout or something. Kurt was totally going to tell me more but I wasn't really interested in hearing the details."

He chuckled and saw Rachel giggle too.

And then silence.

It stayed like that for a good ten seconds, neither one really knowing what to say next. It was awkward, to say the least. They definitely weren't over, they were engaged, but… in some ways it felt like a break up. A temporary one, but all the same. Rachel was off to New York tomorrow and Finn was going to start full time at the tire shop next week. Neither one was thrilled about the way things turned out, but a long distance relationship was better than none, they figured. And when Rachel was done with college and Finn had saved up enough money to do something with his life, they would get married and never leave each other's sides again. That was the plan. It had a happy ending, sure, but the middle was a scary place.

"Uh… I'll see you later I guess." Rachel said emotionlessly, mustering a smile. Finn knew her thoughts in that moment were about the same as his. She turned took several steps so she was standing just at the doorstep with her hand on the knob.

"Yeah," Finn sighed.

And just as the door was a millimeter from touching its frame, saddened words slipped out of his mouth at just about the worst time.

"I'll miss you."

His breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped dead and he silently prayed she didn't hear it. He found his eyes to be glued shut, as if that might somehow do something.

Finn heard the creak of the door, which he always joked sounded like a dying cat, and Rachel Berry came at him with soft, beseeching eyes.

"I'll miss you too," she said in a choked-up whisper.

As if they had some sort of unspoken communication, his breathing started getting heavier and his heart sped up, already knowing what was going to happen next. Her lips gaped a little and never looked more tempting, more delicious.

In a sudden, heated moment, their lips met in a tangled rush of passion and he slammed her against the wall, cupping his hands to her face as her small arms wrapped around his neck. Finn felt his head spinning but he wouldn't stop pouring everything into that kiss. His hands journeyed down her body, tracing each curve and contour until he found her thigh, gripping it and pulling her body closer to his. He could feel her racing heart and it set his body on fire. Her mouth tasted like strawberries but her tongue was fierce and persistent when twisted with his. She was like heaven.

As Rachel moaned into Finn's mouth, she found the rim of his shirt on his back and fisted with it. She didn't want to interrupt the heated kiss but she was hoping Finn could take a hint. She was already tingling between her thighs and her whole body begged for more; she wanted to feel his bare chest against hers. Eventually she lost control and pushed him off her lips.

"Take it off," she moaned.

He grinned and gladly complied, tearing the flannel from his torso, revealing his toned pecs and abs. Rachel moaned just at the sight. Before her needy fingers could run up and down his chest, he swiftly pulled off her sweater and then felt along her back for the clasp on her dress. Their lips met again for a brief second before he succeeded in finding what his hands were searching for, and the green sundress fell down her body, pooling around her ankles.

"Unfair!" she half scolded, half laughed.

The sight of Rachel in her lacy matching bra and underwear made Finn blatantly aware of how hard he already was. He looked her up and down with hungry eyes before she reached out her arm to pull him, by the back of his head, crashing back onto her lips. His didn't stay long though; he peppered tender kisses all down her neck and taking great pride in her gaspy breaths. His lips lingered between her breasts and he kissed each one gently. He reached around her back and began to fiddle with the clasp, but Rachel stopped him suddenly.

"Don't you think we should take this to your room? Your mom and Burt are sleeping in the next room over. I don't want them hearing banging against the wall and finding us naked all over each other."

"That sounds good," he chuckled, throwing her up into his arms bridal style. Rachel let out a giggly squeak before leaning her head against his chest and smiling as he brought her into his room.

"Um, the bed's over there," Rachel teased, pointing, as Finn dropped her off on the complete opposite side of the room.

He shrugged and chuckled.

"I liked the idea of fucking against a wall-"

"Finn!"

"...making love against a wall, whatever."

He rolled his eyes. Rachel didn't like when he threw in F-bombs, especially talking about their relations.

"But uh, yeah, I like that idea too," Rachel added, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

His hands found her clasp again and he undid it without hesitation. Her nipples were perky and alert; Finn kissed the left and then the right, then sucking gently and causing Rachel to let out a long (and really sexy, he thought) moan.

"Oh God," she sighed, letting her head fall back against the wall.

He began to move his lips lower and lower, journeying south towards her belly button, not leaving an inch of her skin without a tender kiss. He jumped right over to brush his lips against the insides of her thighs, skipping over what she would've expected him to kiss next.

"Fiiinnnnn..." she whined impatiently.

"Not yet," he replied simply.

Nothing frustrated Rachel more than the way Finn took his sweet time. Yet she could admit to herself that at the same time, she loved it.

They resumed their passionate kiss, tongues dancing playfully. Rachel would never tire of the perfect way their lips fit together. She ran her tongue along his lower lip and in response, he gripped her back tighter.

He nearly jumped when her hand went straight to rub his erection through his jeans. Rachel smiled against his lips when she felt him already breathing harder.

She stepped back, wearing a sultry, devious smirk as she reached for his zipper.

"Rachel…" he sighed.

Rachel lowered herself to kneel in front of him, still grinning as she schemed, planning out her next move. She pulled his jeans down, and his boxers followed immediately after. He stepped out of them, she tossed them to the side, and gripped his erection with both hands.

"What are you doing?" asked Finn. Her little grin was making him harder than he would admit.

"Having relations is about pleasing both of us," she responded coyly. "You gave me so much attention so I thought it only fair to return the favor."

She wrapped her mouth around his tip as she stroked his shaft, getting a satisfying groan out of Finn. Her fingers began stroking him up and down in rhythmic motion, looking up every so often to make sure he was enjoying this as much as she wanted him too. Eventually his hands found the back of her head and he guided his throbbing cock into her mouth. She made an mmmmm sound but it ended up coming out as the type of ahhhh you say when the doctor sticks a popsicle stick in your throat. Finn laughed. Rachel circled her tongue around his tip and he found himself in a dilemma; it felt good like nothing else but he was on the edge of coming and he didn't want to disappoint her by not even getting around to doing the deed. At the last second he pushed her away and saw Rachel smile and roll her eyes.

"I was kind of hoping that might earn me some attention where you so rudely skipped over," she admitted.

Finn smiled.

"Sure thing."

Their mouths locked together as he reached into her panties and began stroking her clit with his finger. Rachel's hands weaved through his messy hair recklessly as she tried to stabilize herself. Finn's finger slowed down and sped up and slowed down again. She could barely kiss back anymore; all she could think of was the burning desire spreading from her core.

"You're so wet," he whispered in her ear.

Now she was just teetering on the edge of an orgasm herself, but she was insistent on holding it back until he could actually get inside her.

"Oh God… Finn… just stick it in already," she sighed.

Without hesitation, he let her lace-rimmed panties fall to her ankles and he thrust into her. Rachel wrapped her arms and legs around him so he could push her up against the wall as he pumped into her. Her head fell backwards and her eyes fluttered shut, consumed by the waves of pleasure that were overtaking her. Finn remembered she had mentioned once that this position hit her G-spot which made it her favorite; he still didn't know what that was but if Rachel was into it, then who was he to complain?

His hands ran up and down her thighs until they found her ass. He cupped her with his left and tangled his right into her dark hair. Their swollen lips met together in the middle while Finn stilled maintained the steady pace of his thrusts. He found himself wondering if anything else in the world felt this good, this perfect, this _right. _Her lips were at home when moving against his; her breasts fit in his hands as if molded for that one purpose.

She let out a gasp as she tumbled over the edge. Shooting stars shot through her vision and all she felt was everything, an explosion that set her ablaze. She fell into Finn's arms, exhausted, her walls still moving around him. The aftershocks of her orgasm sent him over the edge too. They found themselves still gripping each other tightly, panting, and refusing to let go. Rachel buried herself into Finn's neck affectionately, nuzzling him and planting a kiss every so often.

A couple more thrusts and he pulled out. He set Rachel back on her feet and got caught in her deep burgundy eyes, sending her the messages that words couldn't express. Love beyond anything else he had ever felt. He began stroking her hair gently and he rested his lips at the top of her head, breathing in her scent and feeling an immediate sense of relief and harmony and everything that is good in the world.

"I love you _so much,_" he whispered before placing a delicate kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," she responded softly. "_So much._"

She sounded choked up and Finn heard her sniffle. Her head lay on his chest, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso, feeling safe and comforted. Several hot tears fell onto his skin and she knew he was going to notice.

"Rachel… are you okay?" He peered down at her and gently wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"I just… I don't know… I'm going to miss you… and this…." She hiccupped a little.

"Don't miss me babe. Tomorrow you're finally going to start living your dreams. You don't need me to be there holding your hand."

Rachel sighed and pulled away from their embrace, walking over to his bed and sitting perched on the edge. Finn sat down next to her and tucked several stray hairs behind her ear.

"I guess... all this time I thought it was you or Broadway, that choosing one meant giving up the other. I always told myself that eventually everything would be clear to me, that by the time Graduation happened I would be sure..." She shook her head and freed tears that had been welling up beneath her eyes. "I don't think I could ever choose between the two things I love most in the world."

Finn didn't know how to respond other than wrapping his arms around her shoulders and rocking her gently back and forth. He buried his nose in her thick hair, soft and sweet-smelling and a reminder that even though they would be parting by the time the sun rose tomorrow morning, they had this one last night together, and he swore he was going to make it count.

Rachel let out a squeal when he pulled her down with him onto his bed. Her head hit his pillow and it only took that instant to forget the tears. Finn's hand found her jaw line and he ran his index finger along, moving his head so their noses touched and he could see the brilliant rings of gold that rimmed her iris.

"Slow and passionate?" she asked in a breathy voice, their lips practically micrometers apart.

He kissed her before responding in a whisper.

"Of course."

Their lips crashed together and they found themselves once again falling into their blissful paradise where even time couldn't pull them apart.

**...**

**Thanks for reading! Review would make me very happy... *nudge nudge***


End file.
